ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Redlefsen
Richard Redlefsen is American makeup artist of Hollywood film and television programs. He was an on-set Special Makeup Effects Artist on 's and worked on the makeup of the Vulcan actors Jill Lover and Ronald F. Hoiseck. Born in Fort Monmouth, New Jersey, Redlefsen spent the majority of the first three years of his life in Kaiserslautern, Germany, where his father was stationed by the United States Navy shortly after his birth. The family returned to the States in 1970, settling in Cleveland, Ohio. Redlefsen started out not as a makeup artist but as a ballet dancer. He began attending the Cleveland Ballet School at the age of 11 and moved on to the North Carolina School of the Arts when he was 17. He later attended the School of American Ballet in New York, New York, and the San Francisco Ballet School in California. In 1988, he began a nine-year professional dancing career. When he was 29, Redlefsen decided to pursue a career in professional makeup. Having already had makeup experience during while dancing, Redlefsen attended the Elegance Makeup School in Los Angeles, California, from which he graduated in 1997. After doing makeup work for revenues such as San Jose Opera and San Jose Repertory Theater, Redlefsen moved to Budapest, Hungary, in 1998, where he spent two years working as a makeup artist of makeup effects artist on various Hungarian films, commercials and music videos. A few months after returning to the United States in 2000, Redlefsen returned to Los Angeles and began working in Hollywood. Since then, his talents have been utilized on such films as Jeepers Creepers, Jeepers Creepers II, Underworld, Saw, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and Resident Evil: Extinction. He has also worked on such television shows as NCIS, CSI, and Everybody Hates Chris. In addition to Star Trek, Redlefsen recently worked as a special effects makeup artist on two other major motion pictures for Paramount Pictures, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (featuring Alan Dale and Pavel Lychnikoff) and G.I. Joe (starring Rachel Nichols). His other recent film credits include The Incredible Hulk (2008) and Underworld: The Rise of the Lycans (2009). Other credits are doing Jessica Alba`s beating makeups in The Killer Inside Me (2010), Grown Up (2010), Secretariat (2010), Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010), A Very Harold and Kumar Christmas (2011), Here Comes the Boom (2012), Oz:The Great and Powerful (2013) and Grown Ups 2 (2013). Worked on Russia`s largest budgeted film Stalingrad (2013) and Paraiso (2013) in Mexico City. Over the years, Redlefsen has worked personally with such Star Trek guest stars as Lee Arenberg (on Pirates), James Avery (for the 2005 thriller Lethal Eviction), Diedrich Bader (on the 2004 horror movie Dead & Breakfast), Jonathan Banks (on the 2001 thriller Proximity), Tracy Middendorf (for the 2006 film El Cortez), Ron Perlman (for the 2002 action film Shakedown), Tony Todd (on the Dave Matthews Band music video for "Gravedigger"), Gabrielle Union (on the 2002 heist film Welcome to Collinwood), and Ray Wise (on Jeepers Creepers II). External links * RichardRedlefsen.com - official site * Redlefsen, Richard